Jaaku Seshoku
Jaaku Seshoku '''(遮ぎられた駒, Evil Touch) is a failed experiment along with his brother Ginei Ookami to combine the powers of a Quincy, Arrancar and Shinigami. Appearnce Jaaku likes to wear clothes that combine the coours red and black. He has a look of loneliness in his eyes at most times but in battle there is a look of joy. He usually wears a black leather jacket, red fingerless gloves, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Below his jacket is a red top. On his face he has many plasters and sitches because he says he is clumsy and unlucky some of the time. Personality Jaaku is very cool and collected, very quiet and unassmuing. His quietness is not due to lack of confidence but instead to him thinking that he should not communicate with those unworthy of his time. In battle he is quiet and introverted finding people with to much energy need to know despair and the feeling of failure. Synopsis Exiles Clash: Bounty Hunters vs. Team Failed! Jaaku and his brother take part in the Kanmuri Taikai. Powers and Abilities Jaaku has many. He was created with the powers of Quincy, Arrancar and Shinigami. Through his training he has fostered his Arrancar and Shinigami sides wile neglecteing his Quincy powers. This has left them severly weakend. '''Large Spritual Pressure: '''Jaaku's spiritual pressure is very dense, feeling more suffocating and heavier than any reiatsu but in terms of quantity he has about the amount of an average captain or Arrancar. '''Advanced Swordsmanship: With his consistent training in use with his sword his able to easily hold himself in battle against lieutenant level opponents when using a sword. Advanced Hand-to-Hand combat skills: When using his Shikai, Jaaku uses his fists to damage his enemies. Basic shunpo. Jaaku's skill in high speed is not amazing but he can still keep up with lower level opponents when using shunpo. Arrancar powers Having trained his arrancar powers he is now able to use many techniques that stem from hollow-based powers, like sondino and cero. He is traing to learn a ressurection. Cero: '''Jaaku can fire a dark red cero from his hand with enough force to destroy multiple trees. He has shown great skill in using cero and feels comfortable using it, so much so he has used his "heritage" to create his own. '''Bala: Jaaku can also use bala and in rapid sucssion. In a testimony to his skill he can throw bala from anywhere on his body, ie. his feet. His bala is red. Sondino: '''Jaaku's sondino is relatively slow but faster than his shunpo, he can travel for a kilometre before tiring. '''Hierro: '''Jaaku has Hierro of a high level so that he can defend and attack barehanded. He likes to use kicks and when coupled with his Shikai he becomes a mean close quarters fighter. '''Pesquia: '''Jaaku's version of peesquia invloves him gaining phsical contact with an enemy, then he is able to accurately guage their strength. Zanpaktou Jaaku's zanpaktou is called '''Jaaka no Katta. It take the form a sleek and long straight sword with no hilt guard when sealed. The blade is slightly longer than a katana and extremly sharp. Shikai:'''To release his zanpaktou he calls out '''Erabi (Choose) The blade then immediatley disapears in a flash of light. After a second two trench knives appear on his fists. Jaaku dislikes using his shikai as he finds it unnecessary . Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Jaaka no Katta is the ability of "choose." In Jaaku's own words it means "he can hit only what he wants to hit" meaning that the blades can go straight through someone while leaving no marks on their body. He can make fluids solid beneath his feet as well. He has said his power can test God. The drawback is that he can only maintain this for a minute. This leaves the blades powerless whilst "recharging". Jaaku is always training to lengthen the duration of time he can use his ability. When mainfested it takes the form of a small golden sphere with wings. It can transform into a huge demon with menacing teeth. 'Bankai: '''Not yet learned. Gifuto no Kongu Along with his brother, Jaaku is able to use qualities from each of his powers and combine them. For example Jaaku can create new types of cero that involve his shingami powers. Below is a list of new techniques Jaaku has created. '''Lámina cero: '(Spanish for Blade Zero) Charging a cero, Jaaku then empowers his sword with the strength of his cero, improving the attacks speed, power and at the end the cero will explode, damaging the enemy further. Can be used on his trench knives while he is in Shikai. 'Golpetazo cero de la lámina: '(Spanish for Zero Blade Swipe) A extention of Lamina Cero, After his blade is imbuned with the cero he fires it off in a wave like pattern. The uniqueness of this move is that the cero trades explosivity for cutting power, able to slice through multiple trees. 'Bala protectora '(Spanish for Protective Bullet) Is an extreme variation of the normal bala as it is meant mainly for a defensive purpose. First Jaaku creates bala energy around a part of his body that is about to be attacked such as a leg. Then as the blade strikes the bala it explodes, harming Jakau and the opponent in the process.